


Can't be home for Christmas, so I'll stay here (with you).

by Warpcorps



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, this might be a dex character study, this might be me projecting onto dex a lot, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>still bringing shit over from tumblr<br/>still causing myself pain</p></blockquote>





	Can't be home for Christmas, so I'll stay here (with you).

Dex had been looking forward to going home for the winter. He really, really had. No matter how much it bothered him that his mom sometimes called him “Billy.” No matter how much he was annoyed by his high school friends who didn’t understand why he had to be good at fixing things, why he couldn’t go skiing with them, why his parents hadn’t just bought him a car when he turned sixteen. Dex wanted to go home.

He wanted to be with family, to help around the house and take care of whatever kids happened to show up for Christmas dinner. This would be the first time in three years that he could actually make it home.

And then it snowed.

Dex was no stranger to snow. Usually, it crunched under his boots when it settled. Usually, he had to go out on a boat anyway because god forbid salt water freeze over enough to prevent him and his family for going fishing. Good for business, bad for emotional health.

Now he just wished he could get on a boat in the first place because he was stuck in the Haus with Derek fucking Nurse. Nursey’s flight had also been cancelled. Nursey had been planning on going skiing.

Fuck Nursey. Not really. Nursey could be pretty cool when he got his head out of his ass.

Being the genius he was, Nursey decided that he was just going to walk to the airport. Because obviously if Nursey got to the airport, they would un-cancel his flight. Just for him.

Sometimes Dex wished he had that mindset.

Nursey slipped and fell on the ice on the Haus’s walkway not once, not twice, but five times before he got even halfway to the mailbox. It was kind of sad.

Dex watched for a while, drinking his morning tea. It was chamomile. Nursey had given a box to him as a birthday present, and he was hooked now. It didn’t matter that it had been a gag gift, accompanied with a sparkly pink card with a written-in message of “be chill.” It tasted nice and Dex was kind of pathetically clingy when it came to things that reminded him of Nursey.

After ten minutes of Nursey tripping on his face (usually into a pile of snow), getting up, and falling over again (Derek Nurse: walking disaster area), Dex decided to have mercy on him and drag him back inside, where there was a heater and warm food.

“Nursey, I know you think we hate each other, but you really need to stay inside.”

“Bro what?”

“Really, both our flights were cancelled and there’s supposed to be an even stronger storm coming. Just give it up. Stay here.” With me, Dex didn’t say out loud.

“I don’t hate you, Dex. I don’t know what I’ve got to do to show it.”

And that’s how they decided to spend Christmas lying on the couch for warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> still bringing shit over from tumblr  
> still causing myself pain


End file.
